


Fat Pants

by Ewonsama, Leven_the_Valkyrie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Angst, Betrayal, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewonsama/pseuds/Ewonsama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven_the_Valkyrie/pseuds/Leven_the_Valkyrie
Summary: Poking his belly, Axel sighed as he stared at his blonde crush longingly. He wished he wasn't so big but all that glitters isn't gold. Too bad Axel's going to find that out the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1 My Blond Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a story we wrote ages ago on FF and are finally getting around to moving it here. Hope you guys like it

Axel grunted as yet another wadded-up piece of paper hit him in the back of the head. This wasn't an isolated incident, Axel was the pouching bag of his high school. But his mama had taught him to treat others the way he wanted to be treated and not to let anyone block his light with their darkness. So that's what the teenager did. If someone teased or mocked him Axel would just smile and laugh it off.

"What's this one say?" Saïx, Axel's blue haired best friend, asked as he picked the paper off the ground and unraveled it, "Huh, 'Eat my dick FATASS.' Not the most creative person huh?" He rolled his golden eyes as he threw the paper back at the original sender, hitting him square in the forehead.

Axel sighed as he copied notes from the black board and onto his notebook, "Well they're not the smartest either so what else can you expect." The redhead let his eyes wonder over to a blond boy sitting up in the front row. He felt his chest tighten up and his stomach flutter with butterflies. He knew he shouldn't feel this way for the smartest kid in their grade. Not only was Roxas smart, but he was so beautiful and everyone loved him. He would never notice someone like Axel.

"You're staring again." Saïx commented, snapping Axel out of his dazed state. "You're lucky he's in the front, least you look like you really are looking at him."

Said blond yawned openly as the teacher went on with the lecture. Usually the man would pause and glare at the disruption, but as stated before, Roxas is loved by all, including the teachers. Sure, he was teased about being a teacher's pet, but it never bothered him. The kid always had a comeback for it. Something Axel admired greatly. Something Saïx wished his best friend had. More confidence in himself.

"'M not staring." Axel muttered as he quickly darted his eyes away from the blond and looked down at his large stomach. He poked at the pudge and watched it ripple through his shirt. What was the point in crushing when it was going to just end in heart break? "Why am I so damn ugly?" Axel whispered to himself, but unfortunately Saïx heard him.

The blue haired teen rolled his eyes. "Are you planning on being a drama king again? We've been over this, you're not ugly. Have you thought about what I said about the gym?"

"Axel! Saïx! Care to share with the rest of the class?" Their teacher, Mr. Reed questioned, eyeing them as if they were the bane of his teaching career.

The class stared at them, including Roxas. His baby blues locked onto Saïx and then Axel's face. Instead of looking annoyed or amused, like everyone else, there was honest curiosity in them. But the longer those eyes stared, the more Axel felt himself sweat and feel a tang of nervousness dancing along his pudgy body.

Saïx noticed that the red head was probably going have a panic attack from all the staring, so as his best friend he felt it was his place to put a stop to it. "We're trying to come up with a way to tell you your fly is down." He said blankly, earning a round of snickers from the class.

Roxas snorted, covering his mouth with a hand. He obviously found it funny and Axel found that laugh breath taking. The way his eyes were half lidded and how his smile grew before he covered it up. He was like an angel. However, not everyone found that amusing. Mr. Reed turned around and zipped his fly up before giving the two of them a warning and continuing the lecture.

Roxas' eyes lingered on the pair for a few brief seconds, making eye contact with green timid hues. If he could read minds, he'd know how much of an effect he was having on Axel. Instead, the blond sent a small smile and turned back around, making Axel let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"So, have you thought about it?" Saïx asked once more, eyes staring boredly at the board.

Axel couldn't answer at first. His heart was pounding too fast. He had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to get it back to its regular beat. He hated it when people looked at him, all they could see was his numerous chins and pudgy cheeks. Why couldn't he be skinny like everyone else? "What's the point? No matter what I do I'll always be disgusting."

Saïx was about to open his mouth when the bell rang and everyone started to rush out of the classroom. He had his next class on the other side of the school so he didn't bother to reply to his friend. Instead he patted the redhead's back, a sign that told Axel he would see him at lunch and they would talk then. And as usual, Axel was one of the last to leave the room. Not because he was slow but because he hated trying to squeeze his way past everyone. The only good thing, he thought, was getting to share his classes with Roxas.

A shadow crept over Axel's desk making the redhead look up at his main tormenters. One was a brunette with stormy grey eyes, the scar going down the bridge of his nose didn't hinder his good looks. The other was a blond who looked almost like Roxas, but his aura wasn't as warm.

"Give me your lunch money." The brunette demanded with an outstretched hand.

"Fuck off." Axel said as he stood up and swung his bag over one shoulder. This wouldn't be the first time these two tried to hustle money off of him and it wouldn't be the last.

The blond growled and grabbed the front of Axel's shirt, "I know you have a good twenty on you to feed your fat ass. Now hand it over."

"Really? 'Give me your lunch money.' How much lamer can you get Squall? And grabbing his shirt Cloud? Can't you come up with something that hasn't been done before? Honestly, you're both pathetic bullies." A soft, yet cocky little voice spoke from behind the teens. All eyes turned their focus on the shorter, spiky haired blond, whom had his brow raised in disappointment. His remark was enough to get Cloud to let go of Axel's shirt but not enough to keep his hands off of the blond.

"Stay out of this Falk." The elder blond warned, staring down at the shorter.

Once he was free Axel grabbed his bag and scurried toward the door. He made the mistake of looking back and felt his gut drop at the sight of his savor being cornered by the two bullies. Should he play hero and save Roxas, or run away like the chicken he is?

Cloud raised a fist and aimed it right at Roxas's face, ready to hit. That's when Axel decided what to do. He bolted as fast as he could towards the two blonds, ignoring how his stomach jiggled or how the sounds of his heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room. All that mattered was saving Roxas. Squall tried to interfere but the redhead easily smacked him in the face with his bag which caught the teen off guard and made him fall. A good sucker punch to the side made Cloud let go of Roxas and double over at the waist.

Axel grabbed Roxas by the wrist and pulled the much smaller teen out of the room. Once the two were a safe distance away, the redhead let go with a blush across his face. As the adrenaline died Axel realized just who he was with. "Ah...th - thanks for helping me." Axel stuttered out. He couldn't believe that Roxas was talking to him, or helped him for that matter, "I should get to class. Thanks again."

Roxas laughed and shook his head. He noticed Axel's red face and the sweat that started to soak his shirt but didn't comment on it. Instead he smiled and began to walk with Axel to class. "I know you do. I have it with you unless you've never noticed me there." He chuckled. "But I think I should be thanking you. It's good to know you can defend yourself from ass-wads like them."

The redhead nervously chuckled. Of course, he noticed Roxas in any of the classes they shared, which was a lot. "Yeah you get used to it after a while." Axel absently rubbed at his stomach, "So... umm...did you do the homework?" Axel couldn't look at Roxas the whole way to the class room. He just wanted to disappear. There was no way his long-time crush was talking to him and being nice! This had to be a prank of some kind.

Roxas groaned and let his shoulders drop. He shook his head and began to drag his feet the closer they got to the room. "No. I'm just glad it's a worksheet so I can just do it in class. I really hate homework." The blond confessed as if it was common knowledge.

"W-well if...if you'd like, you can copy mine." Axel's voice decided that was the time to crack making his face go even redder. "I don't think it's completely right, but at least you won't have to do it all."

"It's alright. Thanks for the offer though." Roxas smiled, once again taking Axel's breath away. "You're really nice you know that? I don't understand why they picked on you. I guess some people are just pricks like that." The blond shrugged and entered the class, which was half full. He walked to a desk and unconsciously, Axel sat next to him, earning either a stare or a glare from those around them.

"Hey Roxas!" Someone said as they sat down on Axel's desk, earning a surprised squeak from the chubby redhead. "Are we still going to the mall after school?" The new teen was an energetic brunette with eyes so blue they could rival Roxas' own. His brown hair was a mess of spikes, and his hands were clutched in front of his chest as he pleaded with his friend.

Roxas rolled his eyes, nodding as he pulled his things out. "Yes Sora. I promised, didn't I?" The blond questioned, glancing at the timid expression on Axel's face.

Axel didn't know what to do. He needed to get his things out for class, but at the same time he didn't want to interrupt the two other teens’ conversation. Plus, what if he drew attention to himself? He didn't want anyone else picking on him today.

"Yeah I know you promised." Sora rolled his baby blues, "But you always bail last minute so I wanted to make sure you would come this time. Kairi was heartbroken when you ditched the movies on Saturday."

"I already told you something came up." Roxas said with a light blush running across his cheeks. "Should I promise that I promise to keep my promise?"

"Yes. Yes, you should." Sora gave his head a sharp nod of approval, "So what was his name this time?" The brunette winked making Roxas blush and Axel snap his head up in surprise. He didn't know Roxas had a boyfriend. Or was gay for that matter.

Roxas looked away, his face heating up. He silently cursed Sora for asking that with someone else around. "Z-Zack. But it was only one date. A thank you for helping me study." The blond peeked over to Axel, feeling his face get redder as he caught the redhead staring at him. "Um, you're not going to hate me, now are you? F-for being gay?" He asked the redhead sheepishly.

Sora jumped and looked over his shoulder, he gave the, before now, unnoticed redhead a sheepish smile. "Ah sorry 'bout that. Didn't see you." With that said Sora slid off the desk so he was standing in front of Roxas' desk.

With the table top now free Axel started to dig out his textbook and notebook, "I won't." He said in a voice so low that Roxas almost didn't catch it, "Why would I hate you over something like that." Axel had to bite his lip to stop himself from confessing his love.

"Well, some people aren't comfortable with it." The blond said softly, looking up at Sora. "You should take a seat before Mr. Shinra, that fat fuck, gives you detention."

Axel's breath caught in his throat from the comment. Did Roxas think lowly of their teacher because of his obviously large stomach? Did that mean Roxas thought the same for him? Not wanting to be ridiculed by the blond or his friend, Axel grabbed his things and stood up; but luck wasn't on his side as the chair squeaked in protest as he pushed back, making everyone look at him. "Umm...I should really go sit in the back." He quickly said pointing towards the open seat next to a girl with short blue hair. Axel made his escape towards his friend and away from the lovely blond.

Once Axel was gone Sora took the now available seat and leaned in so he could whisper to Roxas. "Jeez, puberty did not go easy on him huh?"

Roxas sent his friend a glare before smacking his shoulder. "Leave him alone Sora. He can't help what he looks like. Besides, he's a nice guy." The blond said, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"It's okay Axel." Aqua said with a pout. She and Axel were the first to their normal lunch table and the redhead was practically having a meltdown. He was refusing to eat and instead was poking at his lunch with a fork with a sad frown on his face.

"No, it's not okay. Roxas thinks I'm disgusting." Axel pushed the tray away from him and crossed his arms over his large chest, "I'm not eating anymore. I won't eat until I'm skinny. Then he'll like me."

Saïx slammed his tray down on the table, startling the pair. He sat down, took Axel's fork, and force the food in his mouth. "You will eat or so help me, I'll go kick his little blond ass. Do you want that or will you comply and feed yourself?"

Axel grumbled an 'okay' as he took the fork from his best friend and started to feed himself. The more he ate the lower he felt about himself.

Aqua scooted closer to the redhead and rubbed his back, "It's really not that bad Axel. So, what if you're not a stick? If he doesn't like you for you then he's not worth it." Her kind blue eyes went to Saïx in a silent plea to have him help cheer up Axel.

Saïx grunted, putting his juice down so he could smack the back of Axel's head. "She's right. Nobody is worth your time if they can't get past what's on the outside."

Axel sighed as he felt his heart break. He knew his friends were right, but he was just craving Roxas' approval so badly. "That's easy for you guys to say. You're at least nice to look at. I'm just a blob with more zits than a face." He wanted to scream and throw his tray at the nearest wall, but that would just make everyone in the room look and laugh at him.

"Hey, um uh, Axel?" A familiar voice called from behind the trio, making at least two of them jump in their seats. Axel looked over his shoulder and just the sight of Roxas made him want to run and hide in a hole as if he was an ugly rat. The blond glanced away nervously for a second, looking at a loss for words. "D-do ya think I could talk to you for a moment?"

Scared green eyes looked at Saïx and Aqua, begging for help. Axel didn't know what to do. What if Roxas just wanted to tease him?

"Yeah of course." Aqua said as she grabbed Saïx by the arm and dragged him away from the table to leave the two teens alone.

Roxas watched them leave in confusion before taking the seat that Aqua was once sitting in. The blond fiddled with his thumbs, keeping his eyes on the table. Axel was just as nervous, not quite sure what to say or do. All he could do was wait for the blond to say something.

"I um, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I feel like I offended you but I-." Roxas paused, raised his head up and gazed at the redhead beside him. "I really didn't mean to. It's just, Mr. Shinra is a real asshole. I realize that I shouldn't have said what I did. I wasn't thinking and for that I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Axel couldn't look up at Roxas. His face was burning and his eyes stung with tears that wanted to spill. There was no way that Roxas wanted to talk to him. This had to be a cruel joke. Roxas and Cloud were cousins, even if they didn't get along, so it wouldn't have been that farfetched that they planed Roxas saving Axel earlier.

"No, it's not." Roxas voice almost cracked. The blond felt terrible and seen how the redhead was trembling made him feel worse. "If-if you want you can hit me. I'm really sorry Axel. If you don't forgive me I understand..." The blond whispered, slowly getting up to leave the redhead alone.

Axel's eyes finally left the table and gazed up at the blond, "I don't want to hit you. I'm not even mad." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Roxas stared down at him. He didn't like having those blue eyes looking at him. Judging him.

"You're not?" The blond asked in shock. "B-but you moved away in class."

Axel's eyes shifted for a fraction of a second. Eye contact never came easy to him, "Th - that was because I normally sit with Aqua and felt I was taking your friend's seat."

"Oh um, well Sora usually sits anywhere." Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt like Axel still didn't forgive him and was trying to get him to go away. He felt as if the redhead didn't like him so why bother anymore? "I guess, I guess I'll let you get back to lunch." The blond said, smiling softly. "Sorry." He said before walking away with his face set in hurt.

Axel felt his heart break as he watched the blond leave. He wanted to reach out and apologize for being a jerk, but some part of him wanted to protect himself from anymore hurtful teasing.

It wasn't that much longer till Aqua and Saïx came back and took their original seats, "So what did he want?" The girl asked with an excited gleam in her dark blue eyes.

"He wanted to say sorry in case he offended me early." Axel timidly said as he started poking at his lunch again.

"And what did you say?" Saïx asked, glaring at how Axel played with his food instead of eating it. "I will guess from the way he is burying his head right now, you upset him."

Axel looked over his shoulder and saw the upset blond. Maybe he wasn't trying to prank him. Maybe Roxas really was a nice person who didn't want to hurt him. "Maybe I should go talk to him?" The redhead asked as he turned back to his friends.

"Maybe you should finish your food before I force feed you again." His best friend muttered, snapping Axel's eyes back to his serious stare. "Talk to him after school so you'll have time to think about what to say. I don't want you to have a panic attack." The teen said. He sounded harsh but Axel knew it was just Saïx's way to show he cared and was worried about him. He knew the blue haired teen just wanted what was best for him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I wish Terra was here so he'd get you off my back." Axel pouted as he shoved a fork full of something that slightly resembled mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Saïx smirked and poked Axel's cheek. Something he rarely did but when he did, it meant something to dread. "If he was here he would help me get you to the gym so you'll stop worrying about your weight."

Axel groaned as he slapped the teen's hand away and pouted. He knew he should go to the gym, but he hated the place. It was crowded and smelt like sweaty men. He was worried about others watching him and his body jiggle. Axel just wasn't comfortable with exercising around strangers who would judge him. "No, he wouldn't. Terra would yell at you for getting on my case. I just want to stop eating since that's what making me a gross blob."

"You don't have to go to the gym if you don't want to. Axel, if you really want to lose weight we can help you diet and exercise at home until you're ready to go to gym. We're here for you." Aqua stated, putting her hand on his shoulder lightly. "But the choice really is yours. We can't make you."

Axel took another bite of his lunch, all the while glaring at his friends. He knew they meant well, but he's tried diets and doing exercise DVDs at home. Yet, nothing seemed to work or stick. "I just want to die." He said under his breath so neither Saïx nor Aqua couldn't hear him.


	2. chapter 2 Diets and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel's friends take him to the mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leven_The_Valkryie: Thank you Ewon for all your hard work with editing and posting ❤
> 
> Ewonsama: Welcome? .... Anyway, going back and editing these chapters, makes me cringe from how badly they were the first time they were posted on ff. I hope you guys enjoy and if you are super sensitive to certain topics, I kindly suggest you don't read this fic. Please enjoy lol

"So, he chickened out yesterday instead of talking to the little blond?" Terra, a tall, well built, brunet questioned his two blue haired friends as they all walked toward Axel's house. He was another one of Axel's friends. The two blue haired teens had updated him on what happened yesterday while he had been at home, sick with the twenty-four-hour flu.

The brunet sighed, just picturing the redhead standing behind a pillar, watching Roxas from a far. He could see him shaking, trying to work up the courage to walk up to the blond, only to turn around and run off. "Why did he chicken out?" He asked.

Now usually the trio would drive to pick Axel up, but seen as how worried they are for his wellbeing, they planned to make him start exercising without telling him. Step one was getting him to walk to and from school. Even if they would all rather be in the car, they wanted to help their friend out.

"He has no confidence in himself. Of course, he wussed out." Saïx blankly said, golden eyes staring at the extra bag Aqua was carrying.

That was step two. Homemade lunches that had certain foods. Foods that would help burn off fat. Of course, they wouldn't let Axel know about that. He would probably throw it away if he knew.

"You're too tough on him." Aqua chided. "When we go to the mall later, you're going to buy him something as an apology."

And that was step three. Get Axel to walk to places after school and then home. They would take the bus of course, but they still got some walking done since the bus wouldn't take them directly to their destinations.

Saïx rolled his eyes and knocked on Axel's door. He didn't want to ring the doorbell as he knew the redhead's mother was still sleeping. "You're too soft on him. It's a wonder he doesn't die from all your sugar."

It didn't take long for Axel to open the door to greet his friends. In one hand he was holding one half of a cream cheese covered bagel and the other half was in his mouth. Without a word he reached over for his bag and gently closed the door. The four friends walked to the end of the driveway when Axel noticed something was off, "Where's the car?" The redhead asked as he plucked the food hanging from his mouth so it wouldn't fall.

"Car won't start and Saix got the keys to his taken away so we have to walk today." Terra said while they began to walk again. "I have to save a little money to get the part it needs so, just for a while, we'll have to walk."

"Axel, do you wanna go to the mall after school today?" Aqua asked, adjusting her bags so they didn't fall off her shoulders. "We haven't been there for a while so I was wondering if you wanted to go with us."

"I'm being forced to buy you something. So, you should come." Saïx murmured, wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulder. "Maybe they'll have that ice cream you like." He added, knowing full well that they won't even step foot near the food court.

Axel shrugged his indifference. He didn't really want to go if they had to take a crowded bus. Hell, he didn't want to go because he'd have to walk. Axel didn't even want to walk the mile to school right now. "Only if you really do get me the ice cream." Pouty green eyes looked over at Saïx.

Aqua swatted Axel's butt with her large lunch bag, "Of course he promises. Also, I made us a special lunch today." The girl cheered. At the redhead's questioning look she quickly covered with, "I found some interesting recipes on Pintrest that I wanted to try, so for the next couple of weeks I'll be the new lunch lady." She smiled up at Axel as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh, that's cool. What is it?" Axel asked as he looked at the bag with curiosity.

"Spiced green tea smoothie, chocolate dipped banana bites, and grilled chicken cutlets with summer succotash." The girl smiled happily. "You wouldn't believe what else you can do with bananas." She laughed looking at Axel to gauge his reaction.

Axel unconsciously licked his lips, "That sounds good. Can I try some?" But before he could grab the bag his hands were slapped away by Terra.

"No Axel." The brunet scolded, "You're still not done with your breakfast."

Axel pouted as he ripped off a piece of his bagel and plopped it in his mouth, "Yeah. Sorry." Axel frowned.

"Besides, it's for lunch later today. I'll have to stop by the culinary arts class room to stick the food in the fridge. We wouldn't want it to go bad."

"It sounds great Aqua. So, Axel, I heard Roxas talked to you yesterday." Terra mentioned, causing the redhead to blush darkly.

Axel took to fiddling with his fingers in a vain attempt to distract himself, "Ye-yeah he did." The redhead could feel his heart start to beat faster at the thought of Roxas and his lovely smile and angelic laugh. "But I ended up upsetting him because I'm a stupid fat-ass."

"You're not a stupid fat-ass." Terra said, rolling his dark blue eyes. But he knew Axel wouldn't listen to reason, no matter what he said. All Terra could do was support his friend and keep him away from dark thoughts.

"You really should tell him you're sorry Axel. Sooner is better than never." The female of the group said.

"I think you should just confess to him before he gets taken. Didn't you say he went out with someone named Zack?" Saïx questioned, removing his arm from around his best friend.

Axel sighed and looked down at the ground. He could feel pit stains start to show on his shirt from the combined heat and exercise. He probably didn't smell that good either. "I know sooner is better, but I can't talk to him when I'm this disgusting." The redhead glared at his stomach cursing it for being there. If he was skinny and fit, he wouldn't be sweating like a pig right now. His three friends seemed to be handling the walk just fine, and Aqua had to carry two bags but didn't seem to be tiring. It made him feel even larger than he really was.

"So, I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." Terra said with a wave once they reached the school. The brunet didn't share any of his classes with the group. It was a wonder to outsiders how he was friends with them. It was an even greater wonder how Axel had friends at all. But he was grateful to have them.

"Be good boys." Aqua laughed, ruffling both of the other two boy's hair as if she were their mother or older sister. "I'll see you in second period Axel. Saïx, don't be butt today."

"I make no promises." Saïx chuckled, taking Axel's arm and dragging him toward their class. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked once Aqua was gone.

The thing about Saïx was, he only showed his true self in front of Axel. They have been best friends for as long as they could remember. They were protective over each other, more so than Aqua and Terra. That being said, Saïx was actually nicer to Axel when it was just the two of them. Neither knew why and neither really cared. Just as long as Saïx never crossed the line of his harsh self around their friends.

Axel groaned as he let his head rest on the blue haired teen's shoulder. "I don't want to see him." Axel picked his head up so he could properly look Saïx in the eye. "What if I really screwed up? What if he starts picking on me now?" The last thing Axel wanted was to make an enemy out of the one he loved. He could feel his palms grow sweaty as his nerves grew thin. "Can I just go home?"

Saïx's eyes softened at his friend's distress. He hated seeing him like that but he couldn't just let him ditch. He had to stick with the plan they set out for the redhead. "No, but if he tries to bully you, then he really isn't worth your time. If you don't want to talk to him now then we can wait until the week is up. I'll give you that long before I go say something to him. And we both know you wouldn't want that. Now let's get to class before Mr. Reed sticks something up his ass again." That made them both chuckle at the thought.

The two friends quickly made their way to class and walked in right as the tardy bell rang, earning both of them a glare from Mr. Reed. "Well aren't you two lucky. No detention for you. Now go take your seats." The old teacher pointed to the open seats towards the back.

As he walked to his normal seat, Axel couldn't help the watched feeling that washed over him. Green eyes traveled over the room till they landed on Roxas. The moment their eyes met, the blond gave Axel a tiny wave before turning back to the front. Just from the small gesture had Axel's heart pounding in his chest. Maybe talking to Roxas today wouldn't be so bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school day was finally coming to an end and yet Axel still hadn't talk to Roxas. In fact, after first period the blond didn't even give him a second glance. Well, at least that's what Axel thought anyway. He actually stared at him whenever the redhead wasn't looking and Saïx was the one to notice that. Even Terra and Aqua could tell the blond wanted to talk to Axel during lunch but it was obvious he was just as scared as Axel was.

It was quite frustrating for the friends. They had a feeling something good would happen if Axel just sucked it up and talked to him. Yet every time the redhead looked at him, he got completely terrified that Roxas, or his friends, would tease him. He was just about ready to give up until he was comforted by Aqua's lunch. He still didn't know that it was actually diet food because it tasted so good.

Today was actually a good day since his usual bullies didn't bother him that day. It seemed both Cloud and Squall had caught Terra's twenty-four-hour flu, or so was the excuse, so he was safe now. Even Larxene, a blond, thin, green eyed witch didn't bother him. He figured it was because Aqua was with him. For that he was thankful. However, he still wished he could speak to Roxas. But he doubted he ever would.

"That bus really stunk." Saïx complained, walking with the collar of his shirt covering his mouth and nose. The group was now walking toward the mall after having gotten off of the horribly crowded bus which, as Saïx said, stunk.

"I'm just happy Vincent will pick us up later. I don't think I'd be able to do that again." Aqua complained, wishing her cousin was there to drive them to said mall.

"It wasn't that bad, right Axel?" Terra laughed, stretching his arms above his head, all the while making sure Axel was either at his side or ahead of him. The walk wasn't that long so they made it to the doors pretty quickly.

"My feet are killing me." The redhead complained as he sat on a bench right when they got inside, letting the mall's air conditioning cool his sweaty form. "When's your car going to get fixed?" Axel looked up at Terra with tired green eyes. He would have asked Saix what he did to get his keys taken but knew that was a lost cause. He was just ready to just go home and sleep.

"I have to save for the part. I thought I told you that." Terra laughed, taking a seat beside him while Aqua and Saïx wandered off to get some water bottles. "Say, how much do you like that Roxas kid?" Terra asked, his eyes traveling to the blond across the building. Axel was too busy trying to cool off to notice so Terra decided to question his friend before he yelled out the blond's name.

"I know. Just wondering when that'll be." Axel chuckled. The next part was hard for him to get out, "Well it started off with me hating him. I mean he's pretty and smart, and I was just so envious, but soon I realized that I also loved all of those qualities." Axel flushed at the word love but played it off. "I - I mean I don't love him. I just guess I really like him." The redhead finished lamely. He looked up at Terra sheepishly, "Does that make sense?"

Terra hummed, nodding his head. "So, if I were to yell his name right now and call him over, what would you do?" Axel looked at him in shock and confusion until Terra gestured for him to look where he was starring.

There, across from them, was Roxas, standing outside a store, looking completely bored while he held a small bag in his hands. Axel gulped, and felt his body start to sweat again while his poor heart began to race. Why was fate so cruel? "I would kill you." The redhead squeaked out. He meant for it to sound intimidating but he was just too scared. What would he do anyway? "I would eat myself so I'd disappear. I'm not ready to talk to him Terra so please don't."

Terra huffed and agreed he wouldn't embarrass his friend. As the two hung around waiting for their blue haired friends to come back, Axel couldn't help but keep looking over at Roxas, wondering what he was doing and who he was with. Then a raven-haired man popped out of the store Roxas was standing in front of with a large smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders and guided him away.

Axel felt like crying. He didn't know why. It wasn't like he had any right to be jealous over Roxas's love life. He was a nobody so it wasn't like he had a chance to get with the blond anyway.

"Here Axel, drink this." Aqua said as she stood in front of Axel, blocking his view of Roxas and the mysterious man. "Sorry it took us awhile, Saïx couldn't get his dollars straight." She laughed, noticing how Axel's eyes were glossed over, but ignored it knowing he wouldn't want to explain anything.

"It's not my fault you're too cheap to pay. Where to now?" Saïx asked, turning his head to look around. He spotted Roxas walking away with the raven-haired man, someone he had in one of his classes. "I told you, you should have talked to him. Now he is going out with Zack."

Terra glared at Saïx's cruel words as Axel's breathing hitched. "Let's go window shopping. What do you say Axel?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "I hear the gaming store has that game you've been wanting. Let's check it out."

"I wanna check out the music store too. I doubt I'll find anything but it won't hurt to check it out ya know?" Aqua chirped, taking Axel's hand to help him up. She took his bottle and opened it for him before putting it too his lips. "Drink." She ordered.

"I need new shoes." Saïx said, walking away to the nearest shoe store.

Terra rolled his eyes and began to follow. "Come on guys, let's go."

Axel gave one more glance over his shoulder just in time to see Zack lean down and kiss Roxas full on the lips. He had to quickly turn around and continue following his friends or risk throwing up from the sight. His heart slightly breaking.

"So, when am I getting that ice cream?" The redhead asked Saïx as they walked into the shoe store. He was craving his comfort food after finding out Roxas would never be interested in him.

"When we finish doing everything else. Ice cream can be last. But be warned." He cackled, something Axel hated hearing, because there was always something mean following it. "If you ask again then we shall not get ice cream."

"You're a cold bastard you know that?" Terra laughed, hoping Axel would ask again so they wouldn't screw up this good day of diet and exercise. Hell, they even got his mother involved so she would be cooking the fat burning recipes for Axel to eat for dinner too.

Axel pouted. He was hungry and upset now. Maybe he could slip away and just buy his own. It wasn't like his friends could say no to that.

But before he could think of an excuse to split Aqua intertwined their arms, "Hey Ax, can you help me pick out a new pair of heels? The boys are too scared of their masculinity getting called into question if they go on the woman's side." And without letting Axel say a word, Aqua dragged him away from the entrance and away from Saïx and Terra who were busy looking at running shoes for some reason unknown to Axel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel sighed in relief as he walked into the mall's food court. He managed to ditch his friends at the music store saying he really needed to use the bathroom and bolted before anyone could say anything. He didn't want to take long so the guys wouldn't catch on, but it seemed luck wasn't on his side. The line for Dairy Queen had almost eight people in it, and Axel was really craving a brownie earthquake.

"Axel?" Someone called from the line. It was a wonder the redhead didn't see him as there was the tall raven-haired man, Zack blocking the blond from his view.

Axel felt his stomach drop at the sight of Roxas standing in line. What must be going through his head at this moment? Seeing him looking at the long line for an ice cream. Roxas must think he's a glutinous pig for even being in the food court in the first place. Even his date turned around to stare at him, as well as a few random people, trying hard not to give him that disgusted look that his bullies gave him.

The redhead was ready to run back to his friends but he wasn't quick enough. Roxas was already approaching him, leaving Zack to hold their place in line. "Hey, um h-how are you?" The blond asked sheepishly, nervously really. He didn't even look comfortable standing there. It made Axel's heart sting from the thought that maybe Roxas didn't like him at all. That he was only being nice to be nice but he really thought Axel was gross. That thought hurt most of all.

"'M fine." Axel looked down at the ground so he didn't have to look into Roxas's beautiful eyes, "I'm sorry for how I acted the other day." The words came out so fast that the redhead barely had time to process what he said. His face heated up to the point that he could only guess it was the same color as his naturally spiky hair, "Ah...I should go. My...my friends are probably looking for me." Axel's voice was quiet and meek, making him wish he could just disappear or implode.

"Ah, wait don't go." The blond quickly said, stopping Axel in his tracks. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I was the one that made things weird between us. U-uh let me buy some ice cream. Anything you want. Please, let me make it up to you." Roxas pleaded.

The sound of how desperate he sounded made Axel's heart flutter. Should he take the offer or should he just take off running? He glanced over to Zack, wanting to see how he was reacting. The tall teen was watching them and when he saw Axel look to him, he just smiled and waved at him, as if he didn't really have an opinion of Axel being there.

"What do you say?" Roxas asked shyly, his cheeks burning from how stupid he must have sounded.

"B-but aren't you on a... a date?" Axel shyly asked as his eyes darted between Roxas and Zack. He didn't want to intrude on anything even if it was a nice offer. "You don't need to get me anything. I-I'm actually starting a diet so..." The redhead quickly lied, even though he was unknowingly speaking the truth. Roxas gave him a small pout that made Axel want to apologize and laugh his excuse off. All Axel wanted was to see Roxas smile.

"It's alright. Really, Zack won't mind and I really don't mind it. Um," Roxas walked up to Axel so he could talk in a low voice. "Don't tell Zack this but I uh, I actually don't want to be here. I don't even know why I agreed to another date." The blond sighed, looking ashamed of himself. "I know I should tell him I'm not interested but it's kinda hard to tell him when he's really nice. I-I was kinda hoping that, well when I saw you," Roxas paused looking really guilty. "Please don't leave me alone with him Axel. I don't want him to kiss me again. Please? As a friend do me this favor?"

Axel felt like his eyes were bugging out of his head. Roxas considered them friends? The redhead felt his heart soar at the thought. "Are you sure?" Axel matched Roxas's whispering, "He's quite...really handsome." The redhead lamely finished. When Roxas didn't say anything and just kept giving Axel a pleading pout, he couldn't help but give in. "O-okay. I'll hang out with you."

Roxas smiled and practically tackled Axel in happiness. He wrapped his arms as far as they could go around Axel large body. The contact almost made Axel pass out from actually having Roxas touch him. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe or blink. He was frozen in shock. He didn't even realize when Roxas took his hand and dragged him toward Zack in the line.

"Zack, this is Axel and well, his friends had to leave early so do you think it would be alright if he hanged with us?" Roxas lied easily, it was almost scary how even Axel almost believed the lie.

Zack raised a brow at them. He saw the excited hug Roxas gave the redhead but he wasn't going to read too much into it. For all he knew, the redhead could have said something to make Roxas do that. "I don't see why not. Nice to meet you Axel." Zack said with a smiled, sticking his hand out for him to shake.

"You too." Axel met Zack half way and shook his hand. It was a nice moment for the redhead. Maybe someday he and Zack could be friends. And maybe, while his hopes were up, one day he could be the one taking Roxas out for an ice cream date.

But the moment was short lived. Someone behind them shouted, "Hey lard ass, get in the back! I don't wanna have to stand in this fucking line only for you to eat every god dammed thing!"

It was too much. Axel didn't mean to cut. He felt his face heat up and tears mist over his eyes. "I should go." Axel meekly said, only to have Roxas clamp down on his wrist.

"Hey dick for brains! If you don't want to stand in line then get the fuck out of here! He has every right to be in this line that everyone else does so fuck off.” Roxas yelled angrily at the stranger. People could be dicks and he really didn't care what he said. The blond hated assholes like that but he didn't think they would be so open with it. "You think you're a big man for picking on others but you're nothing but a loser who gets off on hurting them. You're pathetic." He spat, tightening his hold Axel's wrist.

A few girls standing nearby started to giggle. The man glared, his face going red. He looked like he was about to go hit the blond until the giggling girls walked over to Axel and planted kisses on his cheeks. "The blond cutie is right ya know." The brunette spoke, her voice like silk as she stood to Axel's left.

"We really don't care for pricks. Well Paine might but Yunie and I don't." A blonde said, looking the man and Axel up and down. "You know, you could be cute if you didn't look so nervous right now." The blonde stated, hoping to get Axel to calm down.

"Why would I be interested in a muscle brained dumby?" The last girl spoke, crossing her arms over her leathered covered chest. She looked more like a punk while the other two looked so much more preppy.

"Well, I guess not then." The girls giggled again, planting another kiss on Axel's stunned red face. He didn't know what shocked him more. The fact that some really pretty girls were kissing his ugly face, or the fact that Roxas was practicality fuming. Sure, he saw him stand up to Cloud and Squall but he didn't think he could get so worked up.

Zack laughed and held his stomach. It was priceless as the man stalked away with his tail between his legs. What made it funnier was the fact that the girls wrote their numbers down and stuck the paper in Axel's pocket, telling him to call them when he wasn't a statue. "Cloud did say you could get feisty if someone pissed you off enough. But he also said it takes a lot to even do that." He laughed, looking back toward the hot-headed blond.

"Yeah well...he pissed me off for trying to hurt Axel." The blond still had his hand on the redhead's wrist, as if afraid that if he let go, Axel would take off running. It didn't help that he also felt slightly envious of the girls. He wasn't sure if it was their flirty attitude or if it was the fact that they kissed someone he was trying to protect. Whatever it was, it was making him feel confused. "You okay?" He asked softly to the still over whelmed redhead. He had to make sure the Axel was okay.

Axel numbly nodded his head, "Th - thanks for that." When he didn't show any signs of wanting to run Roxas finally let him go. Axel's hands went straight for his pockets and dug out the numbers. His face heated up. Did those pretty girls really think he was cute? Or was that just to shut the man up? Axel opened his mouth to ask but quickly closed it, too embarrassed to know the truth.

Roxas sighed ignoring the few people who clapped for his little outburst. "I'm sorry about that. I just lost my temper. I hope I didn't embarrass you." He said worriedly, his cheeks tinting in color.

"N-no he did more than you." Axel's chubby hands fidgeted with the paper in his hands, almost ripping it. "You didn't have to do that."

"Hey big guy it's okay." Zack said as he clapped Axel on the shoulder. "People like that guy need to be taken down a few pegs. And you got some cute girls' numbers. How about that?" The raven-haired teen glanced over at Roxas. It was easy to tell Zack was uncomfortable with how close his date was with some random classmate. It made him feel like he was the third wheel and not Axel.

"Oh, we're next." Roxas commented, walking to the front with Zack and Axel by his side. "I'll have an Oreo Blizzard." The blond said then looked up at Axel as Zack ordered whatever it was he wanted. "What are you having Axel?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh..umm..." Axel scanned over the board. He was craving a brownie earthquake but he didn't want Roxas to judge him over it, "Can I get a cone?" He asked pointing to the item on the menu in case the cashier didn't understand him.

Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What do you really want? You don't have to hold back around me." He said kindly, reaching out to give Axel's hand a reassuring squeeze. What he didn't notice was how put off Zack was getting. He felt like Roxas was purposely ignoring him. Or he really was trying to get the kid to relax and loosen up a little more. Whatever it was, it was making him feel neglected.

Axel felt his throat go dry at the offer. He knew what Roxas was trying to do, but he just felt so self-conscious that he just shook his head, "No it's what I want."

The whole time the cashier looked between the banter not knowing what to make. That is until Zack spoke up, "Okay so we're going to have one Oreo Blizzard, one brownie earthquake, and one chocolate sundae." After ringing up the price and paying the woman went to work with making the order.

Axel felt his mouth water. How did Zack know what he wanted? When the food arrived, it took everything in the redhead not to quickly grab the treat, he respectfully waited till Zack and Roxas grabbed theirs.

Axel felt his heart sink as he watched Zack take the earthquake, leaving the sundae on the counter for him. And apparently his disappointment showed on his face, "Is everything okay?" Zack asked.

"Umm...yeah. Thank you again." Axel said as he grabbed his ice cream and followed the couple to a table.

"I knew you wanted something else." Roxas said, handing Axel his ice cream before taking the untouched Sunday. He stood in line for all but a second before the people in front of him let him make the quick change. He was just lucky that they wanted a sundae so all he had to do was hand it over. "Can I have a brownie earthquake?" He asked the cashier who laughed and made the treat.

The whole time Zack and Axel watched. One slightly annoyed and jealous, the other trying not to panic. "Roxas is too nice for his own good." Zack said, sticking his spoon in his mouth. "You need to learn how to speak up kid. Have more confidence in yourself." He said, patting Axel on the back.

"I know." Axel moped like Zack was scolding him. He didn't mean to inconvenience anyone. His eyes roamed the floor until a pair of tattered shoes obscured his vision. He looked up and saw Roxas holding his new treat, "Thank you Roxas. I'm sorry for troubling you two."

"It's no trouble at all. I'm sorry for trying to force you out of your comfort zone." The blond sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before taking his own treat back from Axel.

Just looking at the pair made Zack feel like he should just leave. It really looked like Axel needed to be comforted, and him being there probably wasn't helping much. It was obvious Axel was the shy type so meeting someone new might make him want to hide. With a defeated sigh Zack pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, acting like he was replying to a message. "Roxas, I need to cut our date short. Something came up. Hope you don't mind."

"I uh, no it's fine." Roxas was inwardly jumping for joy. "But how are you getting home?"

"I'm going to meet Cloud and Squall at GameStop. Maybe we can continue this later." He said leaning down to kiss Roxas, who actually dodged it this time, making both Axel and Zack confused.

"Zack, I-...I'm sorry but I'm not really looking to be in a relationship. I hope you don't think I was leading you on or anything." Roxas confessed, looking guilty.

Disappointment crosses Zack's face for a brief moment but he quickly brushed it off. "No, it's fine Roxas. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all. Text me later?" The raven-haired teen asked. Roxas just nodded and sent Zack a smile. That was enough for him and with that Zack started to walk away.

Roxas let out a sigh in relief. He felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. The blond gazed at Axel, smiling at him. "I'm sorry for using you like that. I hope you forgive me."

Axel chuckled as he pointed at the ice cream in front of him, "I can't really be mad since you got this for me." Axel blushed at how fat he sounded from that, "Umm...thank you for it...again." Axel was starting to feel like he was being annoying with all the apologizing.

Roxas laughed and pecked Axel's cheek. "You're welcome. Oh, and uh, sorry if the kiss grossed you out. It's just...well my way of saying you're welcome." He chuckled nervously, not realizing how Axel's eyes bugged out or how his face turned beet red. "So, what where you doing before I kidnapped you away?" Roxas asked causally.

From a distance, watching the two were Axel's friends. They were rather pissed with one another for letting Axel out of their sight. Day one of the diet was completely ruined. Yet, seeing Axel with his little crush and how sweet the blond was being to him made the trio stay away. Besides, if he needed help, they wouldn't be too far away.

"I'm going to get some pizza." Saïx said, walking away with a hidden smile on his face. He was happy for his friend. If only he could help him believe in himself more. That would make the golden eyed teen really happy. Seen his best friend finally come out of his shell.

"Then I'll get some Chinese. Terra, care to join me?" Aqua asked the brunet.

"Yeah. Looks like we can try again tomorrow." He chuckled, walking with his friend.

"Axel? Are you alright?" Roxas asked worriedly when Axel didn't answer him. Did he break the redhead? "Axel?"

The redhead had to shake his head to make it get out of its daze. Roxas kissed him. He couldn't believe it, "I'm fine." Axel quickly said, "Umm...I was just hanging out with my friends, but I ditched them really quick to get some food."

Roxas chuckled and took a bite of his treat. "Well I'm glad you did. We wouldn't be sitting here now if you didn't." The blond smiled and snatched Axel's spoon so he could take a bite of it. In return the blond held his spoon out for Axel to try. "I hope I'm not being weird, but do you think we could share? I'm sorry but I'm craving both right now and I hope you don't mind sharing germs. But if not, I'll go get you another spoon." The blond said quickly, his face going red from feeling stupid.

Axel blushed as well. God why was Roxas so cute? With his face twisted into that embarrassed pout, it couldn't be good for Axel's heart, "I - I don't mind." Axel quipped as he reached out for the blizzard and took a bite, "Thank you for being so nice." The redhead quickly said.

"Why wouldn't I be nice?" Roxas asked before sighing. "It's because I'm related to your bully isn't it? I'm not like him you know. And I told him to leave you alone but I don't think he'll listen to me. But I'm glad they didn't show up at school today. He and Squall are pretending to have the bug." He rolled his eyes before looking down at the table. "I'm really sorry Axel. But-" the blond looked up and put his hand over Axel's. "I-I was wondering if I really could be your friend. You're a nice guy Axel, and it's obvious, from what I've seen over the months, you don't let the bullies get to you. And I really like that about you."

Axel felt his heart rate speed up and his face heat up even more. He felt like if he kept touching Roxas, his head would explode from how nervous he felt. Axel pulled away from Roxas's touch and reached for his ice cream, "N-no it's not..not because of Cloud. It's just th-that people don't like being seen with me." Axel shoved in a large spoon full of the creamy treat to shut himself up before he made himself sound like a depressed charity case.

"Your friends don't seem to mind and neither do I. Some people are just stupid and shallow." Roxas said with a shrug, taking a nibble of his own frozen treat.

Green eyes stared at the table top as tears clouded Axel's vision. It was rare when someone was nice and not judgmental towards him, and the fact that it was Roxas, who was being nice, just made Axel all the more happy. "You're really too nice." He said in a barely there whisper.

"Hmm, Axel, are those your friends?" Roxas asked, gesturing with his spoon toward the trio seated a few tables away.

Axel looked up and towards the direction Roxas was pointing at. True to his word, there was Axel's small group, "Umm...yeah. I guess I was longer than I thought. I-I should go." The redhead got up but when he went to grab his ice cream he hesitated. Would it be rude of him to take it? What if Roxas wanted more?

Roxas stood up as well, picking up his blizzard. "I should be going too. Thanks again Axel. See ya at school." The blond said with a wink before he started to walk away.

Axel just watched the blond leave, watching the way his hips wiggled a bit as he walked. God, he wanted to hold those hips. He completely forgot about his friends from just staring at the blonde's back side. That was until Saïx threw a wadded-up napkin at his face, efficiently knocking Axel out of his trance. The redhead grabbed the only ice cream left on the table and went to join the others.

"Roxas doesn't hate me." Axel said in an almost dreamy tone, "He was actually really nice."

"Told you." Saïx said as he took a bite of his pizza, "You should have talked to him long ago."

Aqua stole a bite from Axel's ice cream making the redhead glare at her, "What? I saw Roxas do it and thought I'd try." She joked making Saïx and Terra laugh, "Finish your food so we can hurry out of here. Stupid Miss Lockhart gave a bunch of homework to get us ready for finals." The girl moaned.

Everyone grimaced at the mention of the upcoming tests, none of them were looking forward to it. But they all followed Aqua's advice and started eating. All the while Axel couldn't help the grin on his face as he thought about the last words Roxas said to him.

"See ya at school.”


End file.
